Greek Time
by xxWiNtErSxMiStRisS36xx
Summary: Ever wondered what it was like to interview people from famous Greek Myths? Well Greek Time will show you the joys of interviewing these gods and goddesses and more. This is my first story so please be nice. NO FLAMES!
1. Intro

Ok so Greek Time came about when I had to do a project for Greek Myth and I had so much fun with it that I desided to put it up for others to read I own this so please no one take my ideas and stories. Please and thank you hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing them.


	2. Narcissus

Ok so I do not own the greek gods or goddesses as well as the heroes and other characters of from greek myth but I do own the OC Tashina.

*Interview Time*

Tashina: Hello everyone welcome to Greek Time.(Applause).Now today we have a very special guest. You know him, you love him, but he loves himself more! Narcissus!

Narcissus:(Walks in staring at his mirror)

Tashina: Hello Narcissus welcome to Greek Time.

Narcissus: (Staring at his reflection in the mirror with love)

Tashina: (Waving my hand in front of his face) Hello?

Narcissus: Hello, Gorgeous.( Directed towards his reflection)

Tashina: Ok then. Moving on. So Narcissus, what do you do with your free time?

Narcissus:(Still staring at self)

Tashina:Well that seems to answer that next question for you is why did you ignore all the advances from women that loved you? I mean did they do something wrong?

Narcissus: Yes, yes they did.

Tashina:And what would that be?

Narcissus: None of them were as good looking and as intelligent as I!

Tashina: What about Echo?

Narcissus: Who?

Tashina:Echo was one of the many women you despised but she loved you enough to stay by you even when she died.

Narcissus: I don't know what your talking about.

Tashina:Well if you didn't have your face stuck to the mirror you would have known!

Narcissus: What? Did you say something?

Tashina: Ok that's it ( Lunges over the chair and attempts to grab his mirror)

Narcissus: (Leaps from his seat and runs off stage and falls down steps. When he gets to the last step he face-plants into the mirror and breaks mirror) NO! Not my beautiful face! You will pay! You will all pay! (Starts throwing heavy objects at the crew)

Tashina: Well folks that concludes Greek Time tune in next week for when we talk to Ares God of War. Will find out if he is the mean, demonic brute everyone says he is or a big ball of fluff. Goodbye and until next time. (Ducks when a camera is thrown at head) All right that's it I'm breaking out the bat. (Lot of things crashing and breaking then silence)

Narcissus: Not my face anything but my beautiful, gorgeous face! Please I'll do anything just please not the face!

Tashina:(Silence)

Narcissus: Wait,wait oh dear Zeus no! NO! (Screams in pain)

(Silence) End of Tape...


	3. Ares

* Interview 2*

Again I don't own the Greek gods and goddesses but I do own Tashina and my friend owns Bridgelina. Review and enjoy =]

Tashina: Welcome back to Greek Time. (Applause). Today I would like to introduce my new co-host Bridgelina.

Bridgelina:*_Waves to the crowd with an enthusiastic smile on her face* Hello,Hello!_

Tashina: Now that I have my co-host we would like to introduce you too..

Both: ARES GOD OF WAR! (Applause)

Ares**:(walks in with a scowl, battle armor and bunny slippers)**

Bridgelina:*_Notices this "fault" in his outfit and tries her best not to laugh.* H-hello, Ares, and...er...*stifles a giggle.* Welcome to our show...hehehe!_

Tashina:(Smakes Bridgelina upside the head.) Play nice. (Turns to Ares) So Ares how is life treating you?

Ares**:(Grunts)**

Bridgelina:*_ Starts to feel bad about laughing at him...* Ehe.._

Tashina:(Glares at Bridgelina) Ok so how is the war and bloodshed business going?

Ares:**Not so well... (Glares off into space)**

Tashina: Oh well I'm sorry... Just not like it used to be is it? Well I've heard stories of you losing a lot for being the God of War. Is it true?

Ares:**( Grabs his sword then proceeds to walk back stage).**

(Blood curdling screams of pain and terror from the back stage crew)

Bridgelina:* _Quickly interjects before her co-host can* Aaaaaand we'll be right back after these messages!_

(Greek Time goes back on, Tashina is dragging Ares back onto stage)

Ares:(**Kicking and screaming profanities at the host and stage crew. While trying to hit host with his bloody sword.)**

Tashina:(Throws Ares into chair. Yells to the stage hands.) Can I have some FUCKING DUCT TAPE!

Bridgelina_:...I don't wanna know. I don't want wanna know.* Before she could make a comment on his -now red- bunny slippers, a roll of duct tape can be seen flying from offstage where Tashina catches it.*_

Tashina:(Yells) THANK YOU! (Starts to rap Ares up with the duct tape and slaps him in the back of the head) BAD GOD OF WAR, BAD!

Bridgelina:_Stop, Stop! Don't hit him,too much, we can't interview a god with a concussion!_

Ares: **"Don't hit him too much!" The hell does that mean!**

Tashina:Don't talk back to the co-host Damn it! (Breaks out her handy dandy baseball bat.)

Bridgelina:_ NOOOOOO! *Tries her best to restrain co-worker* Go to the commercials! For the love of Zeus, go to the commercials!_

* Later, we go back to Greek Time, where everything seems to have calmed down again. Bridgelina has been forced to ask the majority of the questions with Tashina makes sure Ares stays put.*

Bridgelina:_ I have one last question, I hope you don't mind me asking._

Ares:**And that is?**

Bridgelina:_I noticed earlier on in the show that you had bunny slippers on * The crowd starts to giggle, kinda* Any reason for that?_

Ares:**Aphordite game me these slippers! Got a fuckin' problem with it?**

The crowd:(AWW's)

Bridgelina:_Well, I didn't say there was anything wrong with it..._

Ares**:(Eyes start on fire and duct tape melts) I'm going to fuckin' kill your sorry ass! (Starts to chase after Bridgelina with his sword.)**

Bridgelina: _Sweet mother of Hera! *Jumps out of her seat and runs around in circles with Ares behind he making a mess* Tashina! HEEEEEELLLLP! *Runs back stage with Ares following her*_

Tashina:(Rolls eyes and face palms) Alright folks that's it for Greek Time. Come back next week when we bring the goddess of love on the show. (Turns to the left and asks camera man) Timmy, bring me my tommygun. (Timmy hands me my tommygun and I proceed to head back stage.)

(Sounds of gun fire and Tashina cursing up a storm. Then some stray bullets take out the cameras.)


	4. Aphrodite

* Interview 3*

Sorry for not writing in a while just been super busy with school and I was just lazy sooooooo...

Again I don't own the Greek gods and goddesses but I do own Tashina and my friend B owns Bridgelina. Review and enjoy =]

Tashina: Hello again and welcome to Greek Time.(Applause). Today our special guest is the biggest whore around...(About to go into a huge rant about Aphrodite's whoring when Bridgelina interupts me.)

Bridgelina:_Thank you, Tashina (glares) for that most interesting introduction but I'll take it from here. Hey, everyone! Please welcome the goddess of all things lovely * pardon the pun* Aphrodite!_

Aphrodite:(no entrance)

Tashina:( Looks at Bridgelina and then to were Aphrodite should be comeing out) Ummm Bridgelina why don't you go see what's wrong with our guest...

Bridgelina: _Why do I have to? _

Tashina: (Glares at Bridgelina)

Bridgelina: _Alright, fine! *Goes off stage*_

Tashina: (Smiles and turns back to he audience) Well sense my co-host had to go see what happened to our guest...

Bridgelina:_ * Screams as she runs out to the stage* Help! SHE KEEPS COMIN' ON TO ME!_

Tashina: What the ...(Sees Aphrodite run after Bridgelina)

Aphrodite:**(Talks with an odd Southern Belle drawl.) Hey come back, sugah! Just wanted t'say "Hi"**

Bridgelina: _If groping my butt is was your way of sayin' "Hi," I don't wanna know how you say "I love you!"_

Tashina: (Scraches head in confusion) Ok then now that I'm confused as hell will you both sit down so I can start this show.

Bridgelina+Aphrodite:( Bridgelina looks like she is going to cry and Aphrodite looks pivved)

Tashina: SIT THE FUCK DOWN NOW OR I'M GOING TO GET THE BASEBALL BAT!

Bridgelina+Aphrodite: (Scramble for their seats.)

Tashina:Good (glares at Bridgelina and Aphrodite) Now we are going to start the show. So Aphrodite, how can you sleep with so MANY people and not contract STDs?

Aphrodite: **(Looks even more annoyed, and now slightly offended.) Excuse me?**

Bridgelina: _What my co-host meant to say was: how and why do you do,er, the things you do?_

Aphrodite: **Well it all started when I came out of the sea foam that had Uranus' blood and seman mixed in with it...**

*3 HOURS LATER*

(Aphrodite is still rambling on about the first question, Tashina is passed out cold and Bridgelina is still listening intentively)

Bridgelina: _That's interesting *Notices that Tashina is asleep* Excuse me a moment. *Kicks Tashina's shin to wake her up* Wakey,wakey!_

Tashina: (Startled awake ends up punching Bridgelina in the face) SQUIRRLES! (looks at Bridgelina) SORRY! To many crazy movies before bed...

Bridgelina: _* knocked out cold.*_

Aphrodite: **(Creeper smile at Bridgelina.)**

Tashina: (Baseball bat in hand.) Don't even think about it.

Bridgelina:_ *Starts to come back around* But mommy, I don't wanna go to school... I gotsta play cards with mah friend, A..._

Tashina: (slaps Bridgelina across the face) WAKE UP!

Bridgelina: _* Pauses... then slumps to the floor again*_

Tashina: (Face palm then turns to Aphrodite and taps her on the shoulder.) You wake her up.

Aphrodite: **(Turns to Bridgelina) Oh,..Oh,my! Is she okay?**

Tashina: NO, she is going to sleep forever. If I asked you to wake her up then she is okay. SO WAKE HER THE HELL UP!

Aphrodite:** Okay, okay! No need to be soooo damn moody! ( Goes to pin Bridgelina down...)**

Tashina: WTF! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!

Aphrodite: **This is how I wake everybody up. Gotta problem with that?**

Tashina: YES! Get off of her you whore...

Aphrodite: **EXCUSE ME!**

Bridgelina:_ * Starts to wake up... and, much to her horror she realizes Aphrodite is on top of her* Mmmmmmmph! MMMMMMMMMMMMPH!_

Tashina: GET OFF! SHE IS AWAKE!

Aphrodite: **Oh...! Sorry, honey! (Promptly gets off of Bridgelina.)**

Bridgelina: _*Stands straight up. Heaving heavy breaths, she puts her hand on her chest.* My Gods thank you for that (Tashina) couldn't breathe! Aphrodite's titties were blocking my lungs!_

Tashina: (Falls on the floor laughing hysterically at what Bridgelina just said.)

Bridgelina:_Goddammit, Tashina! *Huffs* It's not FUNNY!_

Aphrodite:**I second that (Glares at Tashina and turns away from her)**

Tashina: (Calms down enough to stand up and sit in the chair) Alright sense Bridgelina being knocked out for most of the show we only have time for one more question.

Bridgelina: _*Rolls her eyes* I'll ask this one...Why isn't Tashina affected by you, Aphrodite?_

Aphrodite:** Well...**

Tashina: (Interupts Aphrodite) I can answer this one. I am immune to her love spells because this morning before the show there was a box on my door step. And in the box there was a beautiful necklace with a purple gem in the center. (Pulls the necklace out to show everyone.) There was also a note with this necklace it said " The necklace will protect you against any love spell or any other tricks that Aphrodite can do. Your Biggest Fan"

Aphrodite: **What? Let me see that! (Takes the necklace, drags Tashina with it.) Hmmmm...(studies it, and a sudden realization hits her.) HEPHASTUS! (starts cursing loudly.) Wait 'til I get my hands on you, you son of a bitch!**

Bridgelina: _Ooooooooooooooooooh, boy... (gulps.)_

Tashina: (face palm) Well I take it this is the end of the show. Right? (turns to Bridgelina.)

Bridgelina:_ I,er,guess so..._

*Sounds of crew members panicking can be heard from stage.*

Bridgelina: _Again. Oh,boy._

Tashina: Aphrodite leave my crew members ALONE! (runs backstage.)

Bridgelina: _Alright, that concludes Greek Time this week! Next week we interview the queen of all gods and goddesses, Hera! Look forward to that. *Sounds of Aphrodite and Tashina fighting can be heard.* Right now, I have to go break up a fight! Oi... *Runs backstage.*_

*Backstage*

Aphrodite: **(Screams at Tashina) LET GO OF MY HAIR!**

Tashina: Only when you get off of me you fat cow! (Yanks out a hand full of Aphrodite's hair.)

Bridgelina:_ *Goes in front of the cameras.* Jerry, Jerry, Jerry! *turns to face said cameras.* I mean, er... TURN THE CAMERAS OFF!_

*PLEASE STAND BY*


	5. Hera

* Interview 4*

Sorry for not writing in a while just been super busy with school and I was just lazy sooooooo...

Again I don't own the Greek gods and goddesses but I do own Tashina and my friend B owns Bridgelina. Review and enjoy =]

Tashina: All right folks we were going to have Hephestus on the show this week but do to last weeks episode we won't be able to interview him for a little while...

Bridgelina: Poor Hephestus... Anyway, we have a super doper guest this week! Please welcome the of all the gods, Hera!

Hera: (Walks in with an air of superiority.)

Bridgelina: *Gulps*

Tashina: Welcome, Hera. How are you today?

Hera: Fine, just fine...

Tashina: (Gives Bridgelina a nervous look.) So Hera how is your love life with Zeus...

Hera: (Gets a very angry look in her eyes.) Hows my love life...HOWS MY LOVE LIFE? HOW WOULD YOUR LOVE LIFE BE IF YOUR HUSBAND CHEATED ON YOU WITH EVERY WOMAN HE SEES!

Bridgelina: Er...*Too afraid to talk to, let alone face, Hera.*

Tashina: (Kicks Bridgelina in the shin.)

Hera: (Still ranting on about her cheating husband.) I'M THE FUCKING GODDESS OF FUCKING MARRIAGE AND MY OWN HUSBAND CAN'T STAY FAITHFUL TO ME... I SHOULD GO SLEEP WITH EVERY MAN I SEE JUST TO PISS HIM OFF... I HAVEN'T GOTTEN ANY FOR A FUCKING CENTURY DO YOU ALL KNOW HOW LONG THAT IS...

Bridgelina:OW! What? What do you want me to do?

Tashina: Stop being a chicken. (Turns to Hera.) Will you shut up about your cheating husband already! It's pissing me off!

Hera: Ugh fine. (Grumbles as she calms down.)

Bridgelina: T-thank you...Er...*Tries to muster the courage to ask Hera a question.* Soooooooo... What do you like to do on your spare time?

Hera: I torment the lovers of my husband as well as his offspring of course! ( Looks very proud of herself.)

Bridgelina: * Eyes are extremely wide.* Would you like to give us some, er, "instances"?

Hera: Well I tormented Semele who is Diyonsus' mother by making her curious of Zeus' true form. So when she kept pestering him he went nuclear and burnt her to a crisp. Another time I caused the mother of Artemis and Apollo's mother Leto from giving birth. I had a snake chase her from island to island proventing her from giving birth for a while...

Tashina: Ok, I think we get the point... (Turns to Bridgelina.) Anymore questions you want to ask?

Bridgelina: I'm not sure if I even wanted to ask the questions I asked in the first place!

Tashina: Which only happened to be two questions Bridgelina.

Bridgelina: Shut your mouth! Do you know how hard this is?

Tashina: It may be hard for you but I find this relativily easy. Anyway Hera...

Hera: (Has a very weird look on her face.) My cheating senses are tingiling.

Tashina: (Whispers to Bridgelina.) Is she serious?

Bridgelina: Ch-cheating senses?

Hera: It helps me know when he is cheating on me. It happens to very useful...(Disappears in a bright white light.)

Tashina: Well that interview blowed.

Bridgelina: I think its kinda ironic that she's the goddess of marriage, doncha think?

Tashina: Yep, well I guess sense out guest decided to go haress her husband and his new lover (whoever that poor soul am be.) I think we should call it a day. Bridgelina you want to tell them who the next guest will be? I'm going out to eat. (Gets up and leaves to find a resturant.)

Bridgelina: *Sighs* Well tune in next week for our next guest- Athena, Goddess of Wisdom! And...*thinks about what she's about to say but decides to change the subject.* ...time for lunch! *Runs after Tashina.* HEY! I WANNA TURKEY CLUB! WITH CHIPS!

*END OF TANSMISSION*


	6. Minotaur

* Interview 5*

Sorry for not writing in a while just been super busy with school and I was just lazy sooooooo...

Again I don't own the Greek gods and goddesses but I do own Tashina and my friend B owns Bridgelina. Review and enjoy =]

Bridgelina:Hello everyone and welcome back to Greek Time! A slight change in plans since our last broadcast... Due to the ongoing feud between Ares and Athena, we shall not be interviewing the goddess of wisdom today! * Chorus of Aww's and Boo's* Sorry 'bout that... And, since Tashina is currently in a tangent all on her own...

*SOME WHERE BACK STAGE*

Tashina:I WANT MY FUCKING ICE CREAM! (smashing and sounds of glass breaking.)

Bridgelina:... I will be doing the interviewing this week! Let me present this week's guest...* Another smash can be heard, along with a grown man's screaming.*

Tashina:WHAT IS THIS SHIT! I SAID VANILLA WITH CRUSHED M&Ms, WHIPPED CREAM AND NUTS! NOT CHOCOLATE WITH RAINBOW SPRINKLES! (Crew runs around screaming and trying to find a good hiding spot to avoid my wrath.)

Bridgelina:*Pauses, mortified, as some of the crew runs around in circles on the stage, but immediately gains composure.* Give it up for the M-Minotaur!

*As the Minotaur comes out, Tashina finally appears to take her place, with both bowls of ice cream.*

Tashina: Icecream (sighs happly.)

Bridgelina:* Eyes the bowl of chocolate ice cream for a moment before noticing the Minotaur has taken his seat.* Er, Tashina?

Tashina: Yes? (Sees Bridgelina eyeing the chocolate icecream. Hands her the bowl and a spoon.)

Bridgelina:Oh,uh, thank you. * Gingerly takes the bowl and spoon.* , would you like some?

Minotaur:(Cocks his head to the side but says nothing.)

Tashina:Icecream... Very good, very delicious...(pushs bowl toward him.) Nom Noms...

Minotaur: Excuse me, but I know very well what ice cream is! (his british accent very noticable. Pushes bowl back to Tashina.) It is a vile treat that is high in sugar and fat, all of which will traverse right to your thighs and impair your health! Do not have that frozen decadence very often, ladies...

Bridgelina:*Sits in her chair, gawking at the Minotaur.* But, but, but... YOU'RE A COW!

Minotaur: I believe the correct term is "bull," m'dear. And even so, I'm only half-bull.

Tashina:(Still in shock about being called fat.) You, you called me fat...

Minotaur:Very crude of you to assume the worst. I was not trying to convey such a message, but now that you mention it...

Bridgelina:*Weakly* L-lets start the questions, shall we? Tell us a little bit about yourself...

Tashina:(Puts hand up to motion Bridgelina to silence.) Hold on Bridgelina.(said in a very calm voice.) Lets go back to what the Minotaur was just about to say.

Bridgelina:Tashina... please don't do this.

Minotaur:You, madam, are rude.

Tashina:Lets go back to your pervious statements and you call me RUDE! You arrogant son of a ...

*Cuts to commercials*

(Set is in rubble and Tashina has left due to being detained until she has calmed down.)

Bridgelina:Oi, Welcome back to Greek Time. Or, what is left of it... Hopefully we have enough reviews to pay for a new set. Maybe. Is okay?

Stage Crew Guy: Yes... but he is under a pile of rocks.

Bridgelina:Which pile?

Stage Crew Guy:To your right the pile that's moaning, so you should be able to find him.

Bridgelina:*Turns to her right.* Oh! *She goes to help him.*

Minotaur:(Groaning..)

Stage Crew Guy:Give me a minute and I'll dig him out.

Bridgelina:It's all good, I've gotten his head out and free. Another half hour, and the rest of 'im will be out,too.

Minotaur:Ugh... Th-thank you.

(A police car drives up and opens the door pushing a very heavely sadated Tashina out.)

Cop:She should be under control now, but it still amazes me.

Bridgelina:What amazes you, sir?

Cop: We gave Tashina enough sedative to make an elephant blush, and this is the best we could do with out killing her.

Bridgelina:It's alright, thank you...

Tashina:(Stares off into space.) Pretty lights...(runs around in circles.)

Bridgelina:Er...Should we postpone the show?

Tashina:NOOOOOOOOOO! I DON'T WANT TO GO! (said in a very whiny voice and stomps foot like a 3 year old.)

Bridgelina:Okay, okay! So... , tell us a bit about yourself. *Feels guilty for asking him questions while he's under a pile of rubble.*

Tashina:(Runs up and hugs him.) HE'S SOOO FLUFFY!

Minotaur:Good Gods, woman! Are you insane!

Bridgelina:No, she's just sedated...

Minotaur:(Sighs) I see. What was the question again?

Bridgelina:Tell us a little about yourself.

Minotaur:Oh, yes... Well, I am the being that chases around scoundrels in a elaborately large labyrinth. When I catch up to them, I have the honor to execute them without an trouble. No one has ever evaded my wrath before.

Bridgelina:You sound very intellegent for an executioner...

Tashina:Your daddy is a bull and your mommy is human. How does that work? (Makes very bad hand gestures and is still acting like a little kid.)

Bridgelina:TASHINA!

Minotaur:It is fine. Unlike some co-hosts, I take no offense to the truth. Sometimes I even wonder myself...

Tashina:Oh,oh,oh... Pick me, pick me. (Waves hand wildly around in the air like a kindergartener on sugar.)

Minotaur:...Must I pick you? (Tashina's enthusiasm doesn't falter, and he gives a heavy sigh.) Very well. Humor me.

Tashina:Okay, Okay... So your mommy fell in love with a white bull. So she went to an inventor and had him make a hollow cow for her so she could make love to the bull. Which she did and then you were concieved. Her mean husband locked her away in your labyrinth where she gave birth to you. (Starts to feel drowsy.) I'm sleepy...(passes out cold.)

Bridglina:*Both she and the Minotaur are silent.*...N-no comment. So, Minotaur, what are your...? Huh?

Minotaur:(He himself has passed out, from shock of the details Tashina told of his conception.)

Bridgelina:Well. Since I'm stuck here with these two poor souls, I guess I'll have to conclude in next week (with a new set!) for Greek Time! Now, if you excuse me, I have the sudden urge to eat more ice cream ...*Walks away to the nearest ice cream shop. Leaving Tashina and the Minotaur still passed out in the rubble.*

Tashina:(Twitching in sleep.) NUTS!

*Camera died.*


	7. Hades

*Interview 6*

Alright I'm sorry about not posting in a LONG time I've been busy. So I do not own any of the Greek gods or goddesses but I do own Tashina and that is it! On with the show =] 

Tashina: Welcome back to Greek Time folks! Sorry for the delay it took a while to get the funds to build the new studio. But doesn't it look amazing now?

Crowd: *Claps and shouts are heard from everyone.*

Tashina: (Nods and smiles happily) Alright onto a more depressing topic, Bridgelina is no longer with us anymore.

Crowd: BOOOOOOOO! *Starts to throw things onto the stage*

Tashina: (Starts to twitch) Ok now this needs to stop. (trying to remain calm)

*Crowd still going nuts*

Tashina: EVERYONE SHUT THE HELL UP! (starts to shake and then screams in pain)

*Crowd goes silent and looks of confusion are on all their faces*

Tashina: (Calms down) I have also been getting anger management while the studio was being rebuilt. Now that everything has been cleared up I would like to introduce out guest for today. He came all the way from the Underworld for this interview so give him a warm welcome. Hades!

*Crowd hesitantly starts to clap*

Tashina: (Rolls eyes)

Hades: (Looks and acts completely emo with his bangs covering one eye, wearing all black and is walking slouched over)

Tashina: Hey Hades, thanks again for coming.

Hades: Yeah whatever (looks depressed)

Tashina: Alright so how is life? Everything good in the Underworld?

Hades: (looks at Tashina weird) Yeah everything is great. The dead are much livelier these days (said sarcastically)

Tashina: There is no need to be sarcastic. Any way moving on how is Persephone? She good?

Hades: She's fine (glares)

Tashina: (Sighs) I have to ask has Demeter gotten over you stealing her daughter?

Hades: No she's still pissed off about it.

Tashina: Oh, well I'm sorry about that.

Hades: Whatever not like I care.

Tashina: (starts to twitch) I was just wondering. (takes a breath calming back down). Well, if you want to be like that then I'll ask more personal questions.

Hades: I don't care.

Tashina: Well then how do you feel about how everyone who creates a videogame or movie how they portray you?

Hades: (Starts to glow with very dark power)

Tashina: I mean in the videogames you look horrible with those spikes all over you and you can't even see your face. It makes you look extremely ugly.

Hades: If you are just going to insult me I'm leaving (gets up to leave)

Tashina: Hey before you leave one more question.

Hades: (Hesitates) What?

Tashina: Can I see Cerberus?

Hades: (Looks shocked) Are you FUCKING KIDDING ME! After you just got done bad mouthing me you want to meet my dog.

Tashina: HEY! At least I didn't bring up the fact that you got the short end of the fucking stick and had to live in the Underworld all alone.

Hades: YOU JUST DID!

Tashina: AT LEAST I DIDN'T GO INTO DETAILS!

Hades: (Starts to grind teeth)

Tashina: You know doing that is bad for you teeth right?

Hades: (Screams and throws hands in the air) Fine you want to meet Cerberus?

Tashina: YES,YES pleeeeeeeeeeeease ? (sounds like a little kid)

Hade: (Shakes head) Well here he comes…

*Ground starts to shake and a portal appears. The crowd jumps up from their seats and flee the studio.*

Tashina: FLUFFY!

Hades: Your nuts (goes back to being emo)

*Cerberus enters and starts sniffing around*

Tashina: Hey I know what you're doing!You are NOT PEEING IN HERE!

*Cerberus cocks his leg and pees on the main camera guy*

Tashina: (Shakes head) I do not pay the crew enough for this.

*Meanwhile, Hades is laughing in the corner about his dog peeing on the camera guy*

Tashina: (turns to Hades) Dude I think you seriously need help. Here this is my therapist's number. If she can help me she'll do wonders for you.

Hades: (face still red from laughing) Whatever.

Tashina: (Sighs) Well I think that's all for this episode seeing as I have no one left in the studio besides myself and my crew. So that is it for Greek Time, stay tuned for the next episode. It is going to be an all-girls episode because my next is Medusa!

*Crew's screaming can be heard in the background*

Tashina: Oh my Gods! Cerberus put that man down! He is my caterer! NOT A CHEW TOY!

*End of film*


	8. Medusa

*Interview 7*

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Greek gods or goddesses and I never will (sigh)… On with the show.

Tashina: Welcome to an all- girls Greek Time! The first one ever in Greek Time history!

Crowd:* claps nicely not as rowdy as usual*

Tashina: (looks a little disappointed at the lack of enthusiasm) Well I suppose we can get started then! Give a warm welcome to our guest! Medusa!

Crowd: *Silence*

Tashina: Wow you girls suck.

Crowd: BOOOOO

Tashina: Yeah yeah yeah….. (Mumbles this is why I can't stand girls)

(Medusa slithers out and looks pissed off)

(Medusa 's lower half looks like that of an anaconda while her the upper half of her looks normal except for her hair being made of snakes.)

Tashina: Hey Medusa (smiles nicely)

Medusa: (Hisses)

Tashina: (Glares) Do not get pissy with me lady. I didn't turn you into a snake lady. Besides I love your hair.

Medusa: (At first looks pissed then flattered by the hair compliment) Thanks, they are actually behaving today.

Tashina: I have to ask what do you feed your hair?

Medusa: Well the usual things rats, frogs, mice it all depends.

Crowd: EWWWW!

Tashina & Medusa: (Glares at crowd)

Tashina: Well despite what the crowd thinks I find your hair cool. So moving on to a touchier subject have you forgiven Poseidon for, how do I put this in a way that won't offend you umm…him "taking advantage of you"?

Medusa: No not even FUCKING CLOSE! That bastard took advantage of me in Athena's temple no less. And speaking of that bitch she turned me into what I am today. I was once the most beautiful woman ever and when Poseidon "took advantage" of me she was nowhere to be found…. (Tashina interrupts her)

Tashina: But didn't you tease Poseidon which led to him raping you?

Medusa: THAT IS NOT THE FUCKING POINT I AM TRYING TO MAKE HERE!

Tashina: Ok continue on with your rant then…

Medusa: (Glares at Tashina but continues as if she was not interrupted in the first place) She turned her back on me! Then when I call her out on it she turns me AND my sisters into ugly half snake monsters. And to add insult to injury I can never be with a man ever again without turning him into stone! I miss having…

Tashina: Ok that is information I am ok not knowing…

Medusa: What all I was going to say was I miss having the company of men and sex

Tashina: (face palms)That was what I ment by I could live without knowing that…

Medusa: (Shrugs) So in answer to your question, no I have not gotten over it.

Tashina: Do you feel better now?

Medusa: Yes I feel a little better after getting all that out in the open.

Girl in Crowd: (Whispers to her friend next to her) Wow what a freak…

Medusa: (Whips her head around to face the girls) What did you just say?

Girl in Crowd: YOU ARE A FREAK!

Medusa: (Hisses and looks ready to pounce on her)

Tashina: Alright everyone calm down… I have one more question.

Girl in Crowd: Whatever…

Tashina: So Medusa how do you feel about Perseus? I mean he did cut off your head… but he did have a good reason it was it was to save his mom from marring a complete asshole.

Medusa: I don't give a shit he had no right to cut off my head…

Girl in Crowd: Ugh… No one wants to hear her rant again. Ask her another question. (Flips her hair like she is all that).

Tashina: (Glares) There are no more questions to ask her… Ok I do have one more question Medusa how do you get ready to go out in today's world? I mean people are not as excepting of your looks as we are in this studio.

Medusa: Well first I have to put on my "glamour" and that's about all I really have to do.

Tashina: I'm just glad you feel comfortable enough to come here without your glamour.

Medusa: (Smiles and looks pleased) Well I'm happy that…

Girl in Crowd: Well I speak for everyone in this crowd when I say that Medusa should have worn her "glamour" but I bet even then she would still look FUGLY!

Medusa: (Looks livid) You Bitch! (Looks ready to kill her)

Tashina: Now wait a minute…

Girl in Crowd: And I mean the host is no better … (continues to bad mouth Tashina and Medusa)

Tashina: (turns slowly to Medusa) Fuck it … she had to sign a waiver so she can't sue me… you can killer her.

Medusa: (Grins evilly and goes and attacks the girl and the rest of the crowd)

*Crowd goes into hysterics*

Tashina: (Smiles happily) Well that's all for today thank god. So next week will go back to normal so the guys are welcome back to the shows. And I have a feeling I will never do another all-girl show EVER AGAIN! So tune in next time when I interview my friends Artemis and Apollo. Until then don't piss off snake women.

*Screams and evil laughter can be heard*

Tashina: (Smiles and relaxes) Bitch had it coming (laughs evilly to sounds of destruction)

(end)


	9. Dionysus

*Interview 8*

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! And I never will ugh.

Tashina: Welcome back to Greek Time (smiles). So I have good news and bad news which do you folks want first?

Crowd: BAD NEWS!

Tashina: Wow ok well I told you last that Artemis and Apollo were going to be here but apparently they had something better to do.

Crowd: BOOOOO!

Tashina: I know I know it sucks but I've got an even better guest for us today. He is the creator of wine and the main man of parties DIONYSUS!

Crowd: *Cheers loudly and goes nuts*

Dionysus: (Walks out waving and smiling at the crowd) Hey you party animals how's it going!?

Crowd: *Mostly the women were starting to act like animals and the men were no better*

Tashina: (Yells at the top of her lungs) ALL RIGHT YOU ANIMALS TAKE A FREAKIN SIT OR ELSE I'LL KICK YOU OUT!

Crowd: *Silence*

Tashina: Thank you… (Turns to Dionysus) So thank you for coming on such short notice I really appreciate that you took the time (grumbles) unlike Artemis and Apollo.

Dionysus: Not a problem. I was at a really boring party anyway so this seems so much better.

Tanisha: I'm glad I could help out (smiles) So I'm going to start with the questions this one is an odd one… What was it like to be born twice? I mean of all the weird things that have happened in your family it's kind of weird.

Dionysus: Well I wouldn't have been born twice if it wasn't for Hera that -bleep- tricked my mother Semele into doubting Zeus by making her think he wasn't my father. So she made my father promise of the river Styx's that he showed her his true form and because he couldn't go back on his word, he showed burnt her to a crisp. So to save me he cut me out of her stomach and sewed me into his thigh until I was ready to be born.

Tashina: Well it can't be said that your birth wasn't interesting. I have to say you seem more sane now I mean Hera did curse you with madness didn't she?

Dionysus: She did that –bleep- but if it wasn't for the grapes I would still be mad (has a slight crazy look in his eyes).

Tashina: Well I think I speak for everyone when I say that wine was a great invention.

Crowd: *Yells their agreement* We want wine! We want wine! We want wine!

Tashina: NOOO! I do not need a drunken crowd (turns to Dionysus) And don't you dare give them any either I mean it.

Dionysus: (Tries to look innocent but the crazy look is still in his eyes) I wasn't going to do anything.

Tashina: You give them wine I will feed you to the Titans again. And I don't make threats I make promises.

Dionysus: (Shivers in fear) Fine (under his breath) for now…

Tashina: What was that (has a look of pure evil on my face)

Dionysus: Nothing I didn't say anything!

Tashina: That's what I thought. So moving on I would like to thank you for creating dolphins they are awesome and soo smart.

Dionysus: Yeah well you should thank the pirates that kidnapped me because if they didn't the world would not have dolphins in it.

Tashina: How is Ariadne?

Dionysus: She's great, she is the love of my life…

*Crashing and screaming is heard outside the studio*

Tashina: (Turns to the crew off stage and yells) What the hell is going on?

Crew member: Ma'am it seems that there are a huge group of wild women outside screaming and demanding that they be let in.

Tashina: (Turns to Dionysus) I blame you for this.

Dionysus: How the –bleep- is this my fault?

Tashina: They are your freakin followers the Maenads and you will get rid of them!

*Doors start to give way*

Tashina: Goddamn it (yells to the crew) give me my tranquilizer gun and all my darts!

Crew: Why?

*The doors gave way and a bunch of mad women ran into the studio and starts to trash the place, the crowd runs around in fear and are trying to find places to hide.*

Tashina: That's –bleeping – why you –bleeping- morons! So folks until I get this under control we will have a short break.

*Commercials*

*Greek Time is back*

Tashina: (Looks like a mess, hair sticking up on end and clothes are all ripped up) So welcome back and I am happy to say that the Maenads have been taken care off.

Crowd: *Groans in happiness and pain*

Tashina: (Sighs in tiredness) I could use a drink…

Dionysus: About –bleeping- time! WINE FOR EVERYONE!

Crowd: YYYYYEEEEAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!*Jumping with joy*

Tashina: (Takes a glass of wine from Dionysus and takes a huge gulp of it) Alright folks on that note stay tuned for the next episode hopefully Artemis and Apollo will show up this time. (Starts to sway from the alcohol taking affect) See you all next time… Wow this stuff is strong (Stumbles away to party with the rest of the crowd and crew)


	10. Amazons

*Interview 9*

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the gods or goddess in this story. I do however own Tashina. Enjoy the story.

-1 hour before the show-

Tashina: (eating a ham sandwich and drinking a water) Ummmm…. Ham (smiles happily at the sandwich and took another bite)

Crew member: *walks up to Tashina looking around nervously* Tashina I have some good news and bad news for you.

Tashina: (still eating her lunch but gives the crew member her attention) And what would that be…(takes a sip from the bottle of water)

Crew member: Well the bad news first I suppose… well Artemis and Apollo could not make it today…

Tashina: (glares at him and puts down the ham sandwich) what do you mean they aren't coming?

Crew member: Well they had to go deal with something else of importance but the good news is they said that they would send a replacement.

Tashina: (pinches the bridge of nose) and who would that be?

Crew member: Well that also goes along with the bad news.

Tashina: (sighs) let me guess we won't know until the show starts right?

Crew member: (in a small voice) yes.

Tashina: Ugh fine! (Picks up the sandwich, the bottle of water and starts to walk towards the stage but stops short and turns to the crew member) whoever is coming better be good or (smiles evilly) well it won't be good for you.

-Show starts-

Tashina: -walks out and waves to the crowd- Welcome back to Greek Time! I hope you all are ready for a great show today.

Crowd: *claps nicely*

Crew member: *rushes out from the back and whispers something while, gesturing urgently*

Tashina: -pales and looks at the crowd nervously and whispers something back-

Crew member: *nods and runs off stage yelling*

Tashina: -Stands up and looks toward the crowd- Alright we have a slight problem with today's guests. Since Apollo and Artemis could not be here today they sent replacements…however they did not take into consideration who they sent. Their replacements for today's show happen to be the Amazons…

Crowd: *start to get panicky*

Tashina: I know I know and we don't have the time to remove the male audience members. So here is what we are going to do, -points to the male audience members and gives them a look that would make Zeus flinch - you are going to hide under your chairs and you will not make any sound… you will not even so much as breath loudly because if you do, you will have to deal with the Amazons and I WILL NOT BE RESPONSIBLE FOR YOUR SAFETY! Do I make myself clear?

Male audience members: Yes! *Start to squeeze themselves under the chairs*

Tashina: -looks around to make sure none of the guys could be seen and nods when satisfied- Ok now I believe that we can start. –Regains composure- Alright so without further ado I would like to introduce the Amazons!

Amazon Queen: *Walks out like she owns the place, wearing a deer skin top with a deer skin skirt, a bone and jewel necklace.*

Tashina: Welcome to Greek Time I hope that coming here today wasn't a hassle.

Amazon Queen: Not at all it is my pleasure to be on this show. * Smiles at Tashina* It is not all that common for us to be on a TV show because almost all the shows today are run by male hosts and have a mostly male audience.

Tashina: Well thank you I appreciate the complement –looks over crowd nervously then back at the Amazon Queen- So let's get started with this show shall we!

Amazon Queen: *nods in agreement*

Tashina: So I have to ask why do you hate men so much? I mean men can't be all that bad right?

Amazon Queen: *Glares at Tashina* The only thing men are good for is giving us more Amazons other than that they are pigs that can't do anything right. *Continues to rant about how men are the worst thing on this earth*

-2 hours later-

Amazon Queen: *Still ranting*

Tashina: -slams fists on her chair- ALRIGHT I THINK WE GET THE BLEEPING POINT ENOUGH!

Amazon Queen: *glares at Tashina but stops talking*

Tashina: Thank you now moving on, there is something that has been bothering me… why do you cut off your right breast? I don't get it.

Amazon Queen: *Gives Tashina an amused look* we do it so we can shoot our bows better.

Tashina: I shoot bow and I don't have a problem with that…

Amazon Queen: *looks at Tashina's chest and then back up smiling* Well you wouldn't would you.

Tashina: -glares- Well at least I don't have to deal with the humiliations of other Queens weighing me down… I mean I don't know which is worse, Hippolyta having her girdle stolen by Heracles or having Penthesilea killed by Achilles during the Trojan War and the two being thought of as lovers…

Amazon Queen: *Frowning and glares at Tashina with a look that could kill*

Tashina: -Smiles nicely -Ok my last question for today is what do you do with your male children?

Amazon Queen: * A neutral look appears on her face* we get rid of them. They have no use to us and we do what we must. Whether they live or die is not something we concern ourselves with.

Tashina: -looks shocked but covers it with a shrug- Well I don't approve of that but hey it's your culture who am I to judge. Well I would like to thank you for coming today and that…

*AACHOOO*

Amazon Queen: * Turns head toward the audience, spots one of the male audience members and stands*

Tashina: -Pales and stands as well- Umm this is not what it looks like.

Amazon Queen: *turns to Tashina* Then what does it look like to you? * Grabs her bow and motions to something off stage*

Tashina: Well you're seeing things…

Amazon Queen: Not likely *runs out into the audience and grabs the man that sneezed* Fellow Amazons we will take these men for mating season.

*More Amazons run out from the back grabbing any male that they can find Tashina's crew included*

Tashina: PUT THOSE MEN BACK THEY ARE NOT TOYS! –runs after Amazons trying to get the men back-

Amazon Queen: ALRIGHT AMAZONS WE HAVE ENOUGH MEN MOVE OUT!

*The amazons run out of the studio with their catch and leave a pissed off hostess*

Tashina: -Turns toward the camera – Ok all the male audience members and crew members were taken by amazon women who are going to use them for their own needs and we will most likely never see them ever again. So on that note I warned them about what would happen if they made noise and got caught. So I'm going to go get ice cream –receives glares from the women in the audience- then I'll go find the missing men after I'm done with my ice cream…-women audience members yell at Tashina- FINE I'll go now -mumbles- bleeping people telling me what I have to do so not fair. –grabs baseball bat and shotgun with a lot of ammunition- So thank you for watching Greek Time and tune in next time for another action pack show with god and goddess mayhem.

*Turns the camera off*


	11. Poseidon

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the gods or goddess in this story. I do however own Tashina. I am sorry that I haven't updated in a while had a lot to deal with between college and work… but I'll try to update more often. So enjoy the story =]

*Interview 10*

-2 hours before the show-

Tashina: (sneaks to the censor room, looks to make sure the hallway is empty and then picks the lock before entering with a bag full of goodies)Mwhahahahaha…

-1 hour later-

Tashina: (Pocks head out to make sure no one is around before exiting out of the room. All the while smiling like a mad woman and covered with black marks from head to toe.) Let's see if those assholes can fix that mess. (Walks down the hall to go get ready for the show, whistling all the way to the dressing room feeling pleased with all the destruction.)

-Show starts-

Tashina: Hello folks welcome back to Greek Time! I'm happy to say that I was able to get back the men from the Amazons.

Crowd: *cheers and claps*

Tashina: However I have noticed that some of them appear to be a little bigger around the middle… but other than that everything and everyone is ok. (Laughs nervously).

Crowd: *look kind of creped out*

Tashina: (claps hands together) so moving on I have a real treat for you guys and gals today. He is one of the big three; he is the earth shaker and the horse maker. He is also well known for his horrible temper and his hatred of Athena! Please help me welcome POSEIDON!

Crowd: *Claps, whistles and cheers*

Poseidon: -Walks out wearing swim trunks that are blue and white, flip flops and a white tee shirt. His hair is a light brown with blonde streaks from being in the sun and his skin is a golden brown. He waves to the crowed and then plops into the chair-

Tashina: Hey Poseidon what's up?

Poseidon: Nothing bra. Just going with the flow- makes the motions of waves with his right arm-

Tashina: Well I have to say you are one of my favorite gods in the Greek pantheon.

Poseidon: So who are your other favorites Athena and Zeus…-Gets a crazy twitch in his eyes-

Tashina: Umm no…my others are Artemis and Hephaestus if you must know (looks at Poseidon like he will snap at any moment). Any way moving on so how is your wife Amphitrite?

Poseidon:-Looks a little less crazy after that answer and goes back to normal- Oh she is all good bra.

Tashina: That's good I mean after all she didn't want to marry you in the first place… she tried hiding from you (laughs)If it wasn't for Delphinus you wouldn't have even married her at all.

Poseidon: -eyes look like a stormy sea and in a really creepy voice- I think you should really think about what you say…

Tashina: (Makes a face at Poseidon) Oh chill the hell out you have done worse things that I haven't even discussed yet and at least you got her in the end. So don't get all pissy with me.

Poseidon:-looks to be calming down just a little bit but still has a slightly crazy look in his eyes - Your so right bra. I'm happy to have her.

Tashina: That's good. I have to say that I did like the fact that you tried to overthrow Zeus. It takes big balls to try and do something like that.

Poseidon: -smiles and then looks to have zoned out remembering something bad- Yeah and then it cost me my powers and I had to work for the King of Troy with Apollo for a year and wasn't even paid for my hard work…

Tashina: (Grimaces) Sorry I forget that you were punished for trying to do that. But hey you became friends with Apollo and you got to send a sea monster to destroy Troy. (Giggles) That last part rhymed…

Poseidon: -Gives Tashina a weird look-

Tashina: (Clears throat and tries to regain some of the lost dignity from that slip) Sorry about that. But at least Apollo became your friend in the end.

Poseidon: Yeah that's true…

Tashina: And one of the other good things you've done is create horses.

Crowd *Cheers and claps*

Poseidon: -looks proud of himself- and don't forget I helped in the creation Pegasus too.

Tashina: (smiles) that you did… However there is one thing that is bothering me. Why were you so adamant about beating Athena for Athens? I mean there were other places you could have that no one laid claim to.

Poseidon: -gets a crazy look in his eyes- I wanted Athens because I had no cities of my own…

Tashina: Dude there was a whole bunch of places that you could have been the deity of that didn't have a patron god or goddess already. And another thing I have to ask is what made you think that a gazer of salt water would be something that the people would find useful? I mean you can't drink that kind of water. I mean come on you could have at least thought of something more useful, like I don't know giving the people fish to eat or something…

Poseidon: -starts to get a little pissy but tries to stay in control- I don't think that I want to continue on this subject…

Tashina: Alright then how about we talk about the other women in your life and how you treated them?

Poseidon: -glares at Tashina- You are treading on some dangerous waters here girl.

Tashina: (glares right back at Poseidon) you may be one my favorite god but that does NOT mean I will baby you.

Poseidon: You have no idea what I'm capable of…

*The studio tremors just a little bit.*

Tashina: Oh I do know, you cause earthquakes, floods, droughts and you have the occasional sea monster attack people and places whenever you get pissed off.

*The studio really starts to shake and some of the people in the crowd scream in terror.*

Poseidon: - says in an evil voice- I suggest that you…

Tashina: (looks ready to kill) you suggest I do what? Stop? Just like you stopped when you took advantage of Demeter and Medusa when they didn't want to be with you…

Crowd: ooooooooooohhhhhhh

Poseidon: -looks ready to explode- Don't you even…

Tashina: (Interrupts Poseidon and keeps talking) I mean does the word No mean anything to you and your brothers… I mean you, Hades and Zeus taking advantage of women whenever you all feel like it, it's no wonder why women don't want to be around you guys expect your wives and even they don't want to be with you guys half the time...

Poseidon: -Stands up, his trident appears in his hand - I have had enough of this and I will not stand for it.

Tashina: (Stands up and yells) WELL FUCK YOU AND THE HORSE YOU RODE IN ON! (Points to something off stage)

*Camera turns to see what Tashina is pointing at. There stands a gray horse chewing on some hay*

Horse: *Whinnies and stomps his hoof*

Poseidon: -Has an evil look in his eyes and he strikes his trident on the floor causing salt water to come rushing from the floor- Now you will all suffer. – Laughs evilly and vanishes-

Crowd:*starts to panic and try to make a run for the doors only to find them locked*

Tashina: That bastard! I'll get his sorry ass for this if it's the last thing I do… (Turns and faces the camera, calm) Well since the studio is flooding and I'm up to my ass in water I think this a good point in the show to wrap this up. So stay tuned for the next episode and …

*Water rushes over Tashina's head and cameras black out*


	12. Chapter 12

Greek Time 11.5

Disclaimer: I only own Tashina and the story line. I do not own the Greek Gods or Goddesses that are involved in the story.

*Six Months after Poseidon flooded the studio*

*Sounds of heavy machinery can be heard all throughout the studio. The studio looks like it has seen better days but is on its way to recovery.*

Tashina: Well my faithful viewers the time has come. Season 1 of Greek Time has come to a close… (Pauses for dramatic effect before continuing) But fret not I have good news. We have been renewed for Season 2! And that was a feat in and of itself seeing as the studio has been destroyed about 2 times now and all the stuff that has happened to the crowd and crew members… (Hears a whistling come from the left and ducks as a beam is swung to close and glares at the man operating the crane)

Man operating the crane: -yells- Sorry about that ma'am it won't happen again.

Tashina: (mumbles under breath) It better fucking not… (Giving one last glare to the man before continuing) So as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted Season 2 will begin whenever this place gets fixed. Which if what the Forman has told me is accurate it should be soon. So place bear with me while all this is going on… (Hears another whistling sound coming from the right this time and ducks as the beam comes swinging through)

Man operating the crane: -Chuckles- Oops my bad. No hard feelings right Tashina?

Tashina: (Looks about ready to start blowing flames from mouth like a fire breathing dragon) Hey asshole, watch what you're doing or it might not end well for you. Do I make myself clear?

Man operating the crane: -Doesn't looked bothered at all by what Tashina is saying- Yeah whatever you say ma'am you're the boss. –Goes back to work-

Tashina: (Takes a deep breath to relax and continues on) Soooo as I was saying Season 2 is coming soon and this season promises to be as good as Season 1 if not better. (Smiles happily) So stay tuned for the new season of Greek Time and thank you for all the support because without you the fans I wouldn't be able to continue on with all this chaos. So until next time…

*A steel beam swings right in front of Tashina's face missing her by inches*

Tashina: (Smiles evilly, looks off stage at something before walking out of frame to pick it up and comes back holding a lead pipe) Well everyone I have something that I need to take care of. So until next time see all of you for Season 2 and have a good day or night depending on where you are. (Walks up to camera giving it one last evil smile before turning it off)


End file.
